Sally Acorn, Pirate Extraordinaire
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A pirate's spirit possesses Sally and leads Josh, Manik, and Rocket on a hunt for his legendary treasure. Unknown to them, Team Hooligan is after the same treasure and will stop at nothing to claim the treasure for themselves. Can Josh, Manik, and Rocket find the treasure first or will Team Hooligan beat them to the punch?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Manik. You can throw harder than that," Josh said as he and Manik threw a football back and forth.

"Sorry, Josh. I'm just getting my strength back after being possessed by that knight's spirit," Manik said, referring to the events that had occurred last week.

"It's all right, Manik. Just try to throw it a little better."

"Sure. I'll put a little more heat on it."

"That's more like it," Josh said.

"Heads up," Manik said before throwing the football Josh's way.

"I got it. I got it." Before Josh could catch the football, he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Maybe it's not me that's the problem."

"Very funny, Manik. I just tripped over something. That's all there is," Josh said as he helped himself to his feet.

"What'd you trip over," Manik asked as he walked up to Josh. Both him and Josh looked at what was sticking out of the ground.

"Looks like some old bottle."

"Well, dig it up and we'll know for sure."

"Of course, master," Josh said before digging up the earth around the bottle.

"Look at that. It was a bottle after all," Manik said as Josh pulled the bottle out of the ground.

"Of course it was. I said so just a few seconds ago."

"What's in it?"

"Looks like an old map," Josh said as he looked at the bottle's contents.

"An old map? That's it? What a rip-off. I was hoping there would be something more in there," Manik said.

"Like what?"

"Like a ghost pirate."

"You mean a pirate's spirit," Josh asked.

"Exactly. Instead, we find a bottle with an old map. Seriously disappointing," Manik said.

"Yeah. Well, we should be getting back before my dad and your mom start up a search party."

"But what about that bottle?"

"I'll just take with me inside so we can investigate this thing," Josh said.

"Good thinking. Let's go." Josh and Manik then started the journey from their current position back to New Mobotropolis.

"Don't you think it's strange that my mom is dating your dad in this timeline," Manik asked as he and Josh walked through the forest.

"I do, but it won't last long."

"What do you mean by that? You don't think my mom's right for your dad?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that my parents will end up together soon enough," Josh said.

"Good. At first, it sounded like you were insulting my mom," Manik said.

"I would never do that. You should know that."

"Right. What was I thinking? My best friend would never insult my family."

"Exactly. I love Sonia too much to talk about her behind her back," Josh said as he and Manik kept walking towards New Mobotropolis.

* * *

"Well, here we are. Outside the sanctuary known as New Mobotropolis."

"Feels good to be here again," Manik said.

"Sure does," Josh said before opening the door to the city.

"Right this way."

"Thank you." Manik then stepped inside with Josh following back inside the gates of New Mobotropolis.

"This place gets more and more beautiful every time we get back," Manik said.

"It actually does for a city made entirely of nanites," Josh said.

"Nice to see you two again," Rocket said as he and Sally walked to Josh and Manik.

"Where have you two been," Sally asked.

"Just playing football in the forest. Nothing serious."

"Well, did you find something while you two were having fun?"

"Sorry, Dad. Nothing of value anywhere in that forest," Josh replied.

"Interesting," Rocket said.

"Well, we better get going." Manik and Josh then ran off, leaving Sally and Rocket to themselves.

"What do you think, hon? Is my son and yours telling the truth or did they just lie to our faces?"

"The latter. I sensed something was afoul with Josh's story. The only way to confirm my suspicions is to follow them and find out what they're hiding."

"I was thinking that exact thought," Sally said.

"It seems we truly are in sync just like Sonic and Blaze are," Rocket said before he and Sally followed Josh and Manik.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get a look at this map," Josh said as he and Manik stared at the bottle in front of them.

"But how are we going to get it out without waking up the spirit inside," Manik asked.

"What makes you think there really is a ghost pirate in there?"

"I just have a hunch, Josh. You don't have to criticize me."

"I'm not criticizing you," Josh said.

"Really? Because it sounds like you are," Rocket said as he and Sally stood behind Josh and Manik.

"I wasn't criticizing you, Manik. I told you that."

"That wasn't me," Manik said.

"Then who was it," Josh asked.

"Turn around and find out," Sally said before Josh and Manik realized who was standing right behind them.

"We're toast."

"Definitely." Josh and Manik then turned around to face Rocket and Sally.

"How'd you find us," Josh asked.

"Simple. We just followed the tracks you left behind."

"Great. We just had to leave a trail."

"What's in the bottle, Josh," Rocket asked.

"It's ours and you can't have it," Josh said before Rocket used his telekinesis to lift him and Manik off the ground.

"Well, that's just cheating," Manik said.

"Welcome to my world, Manik. We've been expecting you."

"Now to see what's in this bottle." Rocket then used his free hand to uncork the bottle moments before a cloud of black smoke made its way out of the bottle and into Sally's body.

"Sally, please tell me you're okay," Rocket said as he released his telekinetic hold on Manik and Josh.

"My back," Josh said after Manik landed on top of him.

"Sorry." Rocket then made his way over to Sally's unconscious form and scooped her up in his arms.

"Sally, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, matey," Sally said before Rocket dropped her.

"Who are you," Rocket asked.

"I am Jacob the Fierce and I see you found my map."

"Wait. This is your map?"

"You bet your gold it is. I've buried the treasure that map leads to long ago," Jacob said.

"Has anyone found that treasure," Josh asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Interesting."

"That tone of voice tells me you want to be the first to find it," Jacob said.

"Fine. You got me, Jacob. I do want to find that treasure," Josh said.

"I thought so. Many people have that kind of energy."

"Then Josh is in a class of his own."

"Very funny, Dad," Josh said.

"Is he your father," Jacob asked.

"Not in this timeline, but he will be in the future. It's complicated."

"I imagine it is."

"Anyway, we should get started with looking for this treasure," Josh said.

"Quite right. We must get a move on if we want to avoid the bandits," Jacob said.

"Actually, there hasn't been bandits around these parts for centuries."

"It seems I've been reawakened at the right time. I have so much to learn about this time period."

"You sure do," Josh said before he led Jacob to the door.

"Wait. What about your father and your friend," Jacob asked, referring to Rocket and Manik.

"Did you want to come with us?"

"Sure. I got nothing better to do now that my girlfriend's been possessed by a pirate," Rocket said.

"I promise I'll leave the fair lass after we find my treasure."

"Then count me in."

"And me," Manik said.

"Then let's go. We have a treasure to find," Josh said before he, Jacob, Rocket, and Manik left the room and started the hunt for Jacob's legendary treasure.


	3. Chapter 3

"When are we going to start the search for your treasure," Rocket asked.

"Just a few more moments, matey. I need to make this form a little more pirate-like," Jacob replied as he changed out of Sally's attire.

"Your clothes are good enough already."

"Honestly, I think Jacob has the right to change. All he has on is a blue vest and boots. He shouldn't be walking around like that. It's indecent," Josh said, sitting on a rock.

"Exactly. Thank you for understanding, Josh."

"It may be indecent, but it's the way Sally dresses. She likes that look and so do I," Rocket said.

"All done," Jacob said before stepping out in front of Rocket, Josh, and Manik. They all saw Jacob was now wearing the clothes that truly makes him a pirate.

"Nice clothes."

"Thanks, matey. Now to find my treasure."

"Onward to adventure," Josh said.

"Follow me," Jacob said before him and Josh walked off.

"Am I the only one who thinks Josh is becoming too much of a pirate?"

"No. I'm thinking that, too," Manik said before he and Rocket got up to follow Jacob and Josh. They were unaware that three figures were listening in on their conversation.

"Looks like they'll lead us to that treasure. All we have to do is follow them," one of the figures said before he and the other two figures started tailing Josh, Manik, Rocket, and Jacob.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here," Rocket asked he, Manik, Josh, and Jacob came to a halt.

"This is where the search begins, Rocket. Down there is where the first clue lies." Rocket, Josh, and Manik all looked down to a shoreline of a nearby beach.

"I always thought that, by going after a pirate's treasure, I would be risking my life."

"Too dangerous, Josh. You would get killed."

"Rocket's right. Besides, that's later on in the search," Jacob said.

"Wait. You're saying I'll actually risk my life later on," Josh asked.

"That's right."

"Wait a minute. None of us are going to risk anything just for some treasure," Rocket said.

"Come on, Dad. A lot of people risked life and limb for treasure. Take Indiana Jones for instance. He risks everything for something in every one of his movies. The Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and a crystal skull. I always wanted to be someone like him. Someone like Alex Rider. A hero. Don't strip me of that dream, Dad."

"Fine. But if you get killed, it's your own damn fault."

"Good enough for me," Josh said before walking off and towards the beach.

"He's gonna get himself killed," Rocket said.

"Definitely sounds like he is."

"He should probably go after him to make sure he doesn't."

"Good plan," Rocket said before he, Jacob, and Manik went after Josh.

* * *

"Here's the spot where we start digging, mateys."

"I'll be the one to get my hands dirty. Luckily, I'm wearing my signature fingerless gloves," Josh said before he started digging up the sand.

"Slow down, Josh. You might hit China," Manik said before Josh stuck his head out of the hole.

"You do know that's a cartoon stereotype. No one ever made it to China in real life."

"It is a cartoon stereotype, Manik. You have to watch what you say."

"Exactly. Dad gets what I'm saying," Josh said before he continued digging. Minutes later, Manik, Rocket, and Jacob were waiting for Josh to surface.

"Josh, are you still alive?" Seconds later, Josh popped out of the hole with sand covering his quills.

"Of course I am. I may have some sand in my shoes, but I'm still alive."

"That's odd. The first clue should've been here," Jacob said.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be in a different part of the beach," Josh asked.

"Actually, it never did. Thanks for the help, Josh."

"Good. Now I just need to get out of this sand trap." Josh then pulled himself out of the hole before shaking the sand off his quills, brushing the sand off his jersey, fur, and gloves, cleaning the sand from under his fingernails, and getting the sand out of his sneakers.

"This never happened to Superman," Josh muttered as the sand spilled out of his sneakers. After all the sand had spilled out, Josh put his sneakers back on.

"All right. The sand's gone and now it's time to keep hunting for that treasure."

"Arr! Right this way." Josh and Jacob then walked up ahead before falling into another hole buried in the sand.

"Josh," Manik said before he and Rocket ran over to the hole Josh had fallen in. Before they reach the hole, they fell into a hole themselves.

"Whoever put these holes here is really asking for it," Rocket said.

"Cool down, Rocket. Is that really any way to treat a friend," a voice asked.

"Oh, no. Not him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoever put these holes here is really asking for it," Rocket said.

"Cool down, Rocket. Is that really any way to treat a friend," a voice asked.

"Oh, no. Not him."

"What's going on, Dad," Josh asked.

"Just a not-so-good friend of mine," Rocket said before Nack, Bean, and Bark showed their faces to Rocket and Manik.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good friend, Rocket."

"What do you want, Nack? You and I both know you're not here for chitchat."

"I just came to find that treasure you're after. I plan to get it one way or another," Nack said.

"Who are those three, Rocket," Jacob asked.

"Just Nack, Bean, and Bark. They're the three people who make up Team Hooligan," Rocket said.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Most of them are. Bean's a total pushover. It's Bark and Nack you gotta watch out for."

"I am not a pushover," Bean interjected.

"Really? I seem to recall a certain Mobian that blew himself up with his own bomb," Rocket said.

"You have to admit, Bean. You're not exactly the best around."

"I resent that!"

"Anyway, we're gonna help ourselves to your treasure. See ya," Nack said before he, Bean, and Bark walked off.

"Get back here, Nack! That's our treasure!"

"I think it's a little too late to stop him, Dad. He's already gone."

"Yeah, you're right. That might as well belong to them. We're trapped in here with no way out," Rocket said.

"Not necessarily. I may know a way out of these holes," Josh said before he started digging a tunnel in the wall of the hole.

"Josh, how do we get out of these holes?"

"Sorry, matey. He's gone," Jacob said.

"How is he gone? We're trapped in these holes," Rocket said.

"He truly did find a way out."

"I just hope he can get us out of here before we starve to death," Manik said before Josh popped out of the wall.

"Someone call my name?"

"Josh! How did you..."

"It's a hole made in the sand. It was simple to get out of there," Josh said before going back the way he came in.

"I could've thought of that if I had a few minutes," Rocket said as he and Manik climbed into the tunnel Josh had made.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We have to stop here," Josh said.

"Why," Rocket asked.

"Because we're right above where we're supposed to go up."

"Oh, right." Josh then dug a way back up to the surface before helping Rocket and Manik out of the tunnel. They then followed the trail Nack, Bark, and Bean made and walked into the jungle.

"Hello. Pirate still trapped here. Help. Right. The hole Josh dug," Jacob said before climbing inside the tunnel.

* * *

"Too bad those suckers didn't know we had already found what they were looking for."

"I still say I disagree with what that guy said," Bean said as he, Bark, and Nack walked through the jungle.

"Can it, Bean. I'm trying to see where this leads," Nack said before the clue he was looking at floated out of his hands.

"Look at that. We just found the first clue," Josh said as he grabbed the clue.

"That's ours! Hand it over or pay the price."

"Please. What can you do?"

"Just shoot you," Nack said as he brought out his pistol.

"Try it," Josh said as he drew his sword.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I own it."

"All right. Try to deflect these," Nack said before firing off a few rounds. Before they could do harm to Josh, he used his sword as a shield and stopped the bullets dead in their tracks.

"My turn," Josh said before using his psychokinesis to pick up the bullets and throwing them Nack's way. Nack was able to dodge the bullets before they planted themselves in the trunk of one of the trees nearby.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"If he is, then he's doing me a favor," Rocket said before he drew his own saber.

"It's time I made you eat your own words!" Bean then brought out a bomb before throwing it at Rocket, who managed to stop it short with his psychokinesis.

"Return to sender." Rocket then sent the bomb back to Bean seconds before it blew up in his face.

"That's twice in a row, Bean. You're losing your edge," Rocket said.

"Of course, you could never lose your edge because you never had one."

"Look at that. Like father, like son. Too bad I have to shoot you both," Nack said before a sword came out of nowhere and knocked the pistol out of his hand.

"Don't think I was defenseless, matey."

"We never said you were," Josh said.

"Game over, Nack. You might as well as go and let us claim our treasure."

"That'll never happen."

"Fine. Then we'll settle this the old-fashioned way," Rocket said.

"Fine by me," Nack said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What can I do," Josh muttered to himself as he looked at his cards. In order to decide who would get the treasure, Rocket and everyone else (minus Manik) started playing poker to see who would win. Before continuing on with the game, Josh and Rocket put down their cards before turning around to face the audience.

"We're sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting an all-out brawl in this chapter."

"Not every one of fanfiction9821's stories contains a fight scene," Rocket said before he and Josh picked their cards back up.

"I win," Nack said.

"You just can't declare victory that fast, Nack."

"I can when I have these." Nack then laid his hand down to show four kings.

"Unbelievable," Rocket said as he laid down his cards.

"I've been cheated," Jacob said as he laid down his hand.

"Gotta admit, Nack. Four kings is a tough act to beat," Josh said.

"You got that, kid. Nothing can beat four kings," Nack said.

"You're forgetting that one thing can beat four kings."

"And what would that be?"

"These," Josh said as he laid his cards down to show four aces.

"What?! That's impossible," Nack said.

"Totally possible, Nack."

"Impossible. You were cheating."

"I never cheat unless I have to," Josh said.

"Fine. Take your damn treasure, but know this: you ain't seen the last of us," Nack said before he, Bark, and Bean walked off.

"We have a treasure to find, so let's get to it."

"Quite right, Josh. Let's see we can't find my treasure."

* * *

Josh, Manik, Rocket, and Jacob had found the treasure they were searching for after following all of Jacob's clues to the exact spot they were now.

"Here be the treasure, mateys. Get to digging, Josh," Jacob said.

"I know I'll need a shower after this," Josh said before he started digging in the sand. A few seconds later, Josh had found what he was looking for.

"I found it!"

"Haul it up!"

"On it," Josh said before grabbing the side of the chest and pushing it up through the hole.

"Got it," Jacob said as he pulled the chest out.

"Wait until I get out before you open that chest."

"Sorry, matey. It's now or never. Luckily, I still have the key to this chest."

"You had the key to this chest with you?"

"Indeed. You could say I was buried with it," Jacob said as he pulled out the chest's key. He then inserted the key into the lock before taking it off and opening the chest.

"Behold the glorious glow of my treasure." Rocket and Manik looked at the bountiful gold coins resting in the chest and were mesmerized by their beauty.

"Impressive, aren't they?"

"They are," Rocket and Manik both replied.

"Well, for your efforts, you deserve to keep a share of the gold," Jacob said before grabbing eighteen gold coins out of the chest. He then handed nine to Rocket and nine to Manik.

"That's for you to keep."

"Thanks," Rocket said.

"And this is another nine coins to give to Josh when he gets out of that hole," Jacob said as he grabbed nine more coins out of the chest. He then handed the coins to Rocket before lifting the chest onto his shoulder.

"Wait. I thought we had a deal."

"Ah, thank ye for reminding me, Rocket. I was about to cross over before you reminded me." Jacob then set the chest down before becoming a cloud of black mist that left Sally's body.

"Thank you and may that gold last forever," Jacob said before grabbing the chest and disappearing.

"Sally, are you all right," Rocket asked as he stood over Sally.

"Is she all right," Josh asked as he climbed out of the hole.

"Maybe." Sally's eyes then fluttered open to see Rocket and Josh standing over her.

"Josh? Rocket," Sally asked.

"Sally, you're back," Rocket said as he helped Sally to her feet.

"I am, but I have three questions I really need to ask."

"What?"

"What happened, why am I dressed like a pirate, and why is Josh covered in sand," Sally asked.

"All really good questions and I'll tell you all about today after we get back," Rocket said.

"Good, because I don't remember anything after that black mist came out of the bottle Josh and Manik had."

"It's a lot to explain, Sal. You'll just have to believe me when I tell you every detail."

"Why wouldn't I," Sally asked before she, Rocket, Josh, and Manik started the long journey back home.


End file.
